


Nightmares

by oncetherelivedaboy



Series: On A Strangers Doorstep [10]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 07:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8614258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oncetherelivedaboy/pseuds/oncetherelivedaboy
Summary: Frances has a nightmare during a nap on a summer day.





	

Philip is about 4 and a half months old, John’s taking summer classes again, by next summer he’ll be certified and able to start working as a trauma nurse. For now though he spends the day in a classroom, and studying late into the night, bouncing Philip on his hip as he flips through the book on the desk. Frances and Alex had spent most of the day at the pool, Angelica offering to watch Philip during the day. Alex was worried it was too hot outside to take him anywhere for too long. So when they get back Frances is yawning, the sun and swimming having taken it out of her and on the walk back she’d asked him to carry her, and she was definitely getting too old for this but he’d obliged, swinging the bag back over his shoulder and letting her wrap her legs around his chest and arms around his neck. 

“Spider monkey.” He said, and she giggled, rested her head on his shoulder and fell asleep on the rest of the walk home, towel wrapped around her shoulders. 

He didn’t want to take the stairs up with Frances, so he lay her down on the couch and she barely stirred as Alex grabbed a blanket and pulled it over her, before heading upstairs, finding Angie sitting on the floor, Philip sitting in her lap, reaching for one of the toys, giggling when he gets his little fingers around the big plastic ring and then sticking it in his mouth, gums working at the plastic. 

“How was he?” Alex asks, crouching down in front of him and he drops the toy to reach out for Alex. 

“He’s always an angel, I assure you.” He takes Philip into his arms, blowing a raspberry on his cheek just to see him smile and kissing his head. “A little fussy when you first left but once he started playing he was fine.” Alex nodded, bouncing him gently in his arms. 

“Where’s Peggy? I thought she’d join you later on.” 

“She staying with Maria and her kid for the week so I’m on my own again, and my old partner in crime has a baby to take care of.” She said, faking annoyance and then glancing at her watch. “I’d love to stay, but I do have a meeting in the next hour.” Alex nodded, and she gave Philip a wave before heading downstairs and out the door. Alex heard the door open and shut and Philip yawned, rubbing at his eyes. 

“You tired too honey? Come on, let’s get you a bottle and you can take a nap.

He’d mastered the one handed bottle making within the first weeks, Philip hadn’t quite grasped holding the bottle yet and Alex held it until he’d drifted off and transferred him to the crib. Headed into the bathroom, a pair of basketball shorts, t-shirt and the baby monitor set on the counter as he took a shower to get the chlorine out of his hair, standing under the cool spray for an extra few minutes. When he was finished he got dressed, and stared in the mirror for a long moment, his facial hair was growing back, slowly, but he’d been back on T for a few months, it hadn’t shown up this early when he’d first been on it, he found a new razor in the drawer, and a little bit of shaving cream, just wanted to clean up the scratchiness on his cheeks, he left his chin and around his mouth alone, wanting to leave the connecting bit to the part above his lip. He yawned as he headed back into the bedroom, baby monitor in his hand, setting it next to it’s pair on the nightstand before climbing onto the bed, not bothering with the covers with Philip less than a foot Alex drifted into a nap listening to his little breaths.

* * *

 

He woke to Francis shaking him awake, still in her swimsuit, blanket wrapped around her, tear streaks down her cheeks. He sat up and she climbed onto his lap, tucking her legs under her.

“What’s wrong?”

“I had a nightmare.” Her voice soft, careful not to wake the still sleeping Philip.

“Oh, honey.” He wrapped his arms around her. “It’s alright, do you want to tell me what happened in the dream?” She shook her head, and Alex held her gently.

“Is Philip ok?” Her voice was soft and Alex glanced at where he was sleeping, chest moving slowly up and down under his little onesie, his eyes closed and little hands balled up in tiny fists, one on his chest and the other at his side. 

“He’s perfectly fine, see.” He gestured at him and she nodded. She let go of his neck and leaned back away. 

“I fell down the stairs with Philip, I couldn’t find you or daddy.” She sniffled again and Alex rubbed at her back. “I’m sorry, I didn't mean to.”

“Chérie, it was just a dream, you didn't do anything wrong, you’re too young to be carrying him around ok?”She nodded and  Alex kissed the top of her head. He heard the front door open and close, John getting home. Footsteps echoed up the stairs, and Frances turned just in time to see him coming up, wiped at the tears on her cheeks and then ran over to him. He grinned, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her head. 

“You two have fun today?” John asked and she nodded. “How about you go take a shower and we’ll start dinner.” He said, setting her down and she headed down the stairs. John going across the room, dropping his bag next to the bed and pressing a kiss to Alex’s mouth, grinning into as his hand came to his cheek. 

“You shaved.” He murmured against his lips. 

“Only partially.” John’s hands went to either side of Alex, the comforter soft against his fingers. Alex leaning back, laughing as he kissed back, arms going around John’s neck. John hummed lightly as he kissed his jaw.

“God, I love you.” Alex grinned, tilting his chin with a hooked finger, kissing him properly again. From next to them there was a gurgling sound and Alex sighed lightly as John moved to tend to where Philip was reaching up from where he was lying on his back in the crib. 

“I’ll go start dinner.” Alex offered, getting up and pressing a kiss to John’s cheek as he lifted Philip up and out.

“I’ll be down in a minute, I think he needs changed.” Alex nodded, and started down the stairs. There was a calm kind of noise about the house as he stood in the kitchen, he could hear faint pieces of John talking from upstairs, and the shower running, a small high voice singing words he couldn’t make out. He liked this, he was content, happy to be writing when time allowed, but much preferred spending time with Frances and Philip, and John. Maybe this wasn’t his original plan for life, but it had all seemed to work out nicely. 


End file.
